Andrew
Bibliography Andrew was born in 1948 in the castle of Voltera, his mother (a werewolf) who had been part of CoM experiments and was held captive by the coven experimented and rented out as was many others. The woman spent years here. One night one of the guards was commenting on her beauty, despite her being a werewolf, he started to mess with her, speaking in vulgar terms and calling her a whore. His mother had fought against him the best she could with her restraints but there wasn't much she could do. The man raped her that night, seemingly taken pleasure in her screams and pleads. Once he was finished he complimented her on her beauty once more, while adding that she was one of the best whores he's been with. Every night after that he visited her again, the woman got to where she could hardly walk and was becoming unexplainably week from their sessions. The guard hadn't a clue why, sure she lost blood but nothing drastic or life threatening. The last night the guard came down to visit it her he found it weird that she wasn't hardly moving, in the past 2weeks she had quit fighting which was nice but now she hardly moved. He noticed her stomach was starting to grow strangely fast and her face was more sunken then usual, as if she was losing nutrients in her body, even her skin was pale and ashy. He called for one of the men over the experiments. Eric Morrison the doctor and the man who brought their worst fears to life with some of his experiments had her checked out, finding her to be pregnant. He didn't rid of the baby, knowing it would be a hybrid would further his research. The woman was left in sterile room alone, hooked to machines as her stomach grew rapidly at an abnormal rate. What should have taken 9 months to develop had only taken a little over 3. When she went into labor Morrison found it interesting that baby was literally eating its way out of her stomach, of course he didn't want her to die so he had to cute it short and proceed the rest of the way of removing the baby. A boy with green eyes, a little tuff of brown hair already. He handed the kid over to a woman who was in the room turning his attention to the mother whom was bleeding out on the table. Her eyes already glazing over. She ended up surviving the night, but died not long after by Aro's hands. Aro deemed the boy to be an abomination and insisted he would be dangerous when he got older. Their suspicions were proven right as they found the infant aging quickly, and with much of the abilities of a vampire, it wasn't until a full moon and the kid changed into a werewolf. Morrison was impressed the kid had that ability, it was that night he bit another vampire, the guard suffered violently from the venom nearly dying as it burned him from the inside out, which also intrigued Morison, he made the mistake of getting to close to the infant wolf though and faced the consequence of his face being slashed open by the little devils claws. After that night Aro ordered for Andrew to be executed no more then a few days old and already looking like a three year old. Morison argued the case stating the boy was to great of a chance to research, he was to extraordinary to give up. Aro took no listen. The rest is unknown on what happened, the day of the execution the infant went missing, an escape had happened that same night, who got the boy out no one knew, whether it was another CoM or what. Years later the boy grew up fine, taken in by his mothers sister, who took him there was unknown. As he grew up Andrew knew nothing of his past, who knew a bit about who his mother was, but he didn't know how she had died. He didn't know who his father was, where he was born at, anything from when he was younger and no one seemed to keen on telling him. Being raised he was taught to keep a low profile, the less people who knew he was hybrid the better, (of course rumor had been spreading ever sense he turned 35 that a werewolf/vampire hybrid existed) Around the age of 30 his aunts daughter had a baby girl named Cassandra, he went to visit the girl and took a liking to the kid which was something he usually didn't do. He wasn't much of a kid person in general. As she got older he remained as close friends with her. He travels a lot on his own and doesn't make any real or lasting relationships with people, he associates with few vampires, and the werewolves mostly consider him an outcast for being a half-bred. Role-play history A disease has been going around seemingly effecting a lot Werewolves, it hasn't affected him, and from the way it looks only harms the purebreds. Remus met up with his cousin Cassandra who has the illness. He spoke with her briefly before he was sent to talk to Samuel who was also sick (Worse then the others). Samuel thought he recognized Andrew, Andrew found out it was due to his mother whom Samuel knew well. This day he learned bit about his past. Physical Appearance Andrew stands at 6'1" and weighs 175lbs, he's muscular but still agile in shape. His skins tan a slight paleness to it but only noticeable by vampire and other supernatural beings, humans have to really focus on it. It also has a slight gleam to it in light but its not noticeable enough for anyone to catch with out studying him, and doesn't keep him from walking in the sun. His eyes are green/hazel more green then anything, he also has short brown hair and a stubble on his face. Personality and Traits Andrew can be really harsh when it comes to people as he didn't allow himself to befriend them. He's gentle and sweet in nature if you really get to know him, and get past the hard and sarcastic exterior, on good days he will at least be nice to you though still sarcastic and hidden in who he is. He is fair though and has a tendency to speak his mind and stand for what he believes in. He enjoys cracking jokes at people he's close to, and can be known as a major flirt. He's had many of one night stands, the way he acts keeps him from ever delving into anything serious. Despite being a "lone wolf" or a "nomad" the wolf tendency in him makes him submissive to anyone of an alpha position who is stronger then him. Whether this person be a werewolf as well or a vampire (Due to him being partial vampire) Powers and Abilities He is a bit slower than a vampire being only part, and not as strong but still super human. His skin is more durable as well, and he has venom the same as any vampire or werewolf. Like most werewolves he also has the uncontrollable ability of changing during a full moon. His venom is different a deadly mix that can't change a human to either creature instead like a vampire it paralysis his victims while also slowly deteriorating the organs of a person on the inside) the process can be stopped depending on where the victim was bitten, if the venom is either sucked back out in time, or the limb infected is removed in time before it spreads further.) If he bites a vampire or werewolf it's still deadly but more chances of survival depending on how injured they are and how much venom is it them. Relationships Cassandra Cassandra is his little cousin, he's known her pretty much her whole life, and though they don't keep strict contact with one another they are close in a sense. Least close by his standards since he isn't one for any sort of relationship whether it be family, friend, or love. He keeps in touch with her, even if they go months without sight of the other. She's one of the few werewolves he has respect for, mostly due to her having respect for him despite his half-bred origins. Etymology Andrew (An-Droo) English form of the Greek name Ανδρεας (Andreas), which was derived from ανδρειος (andreios) "manly, masculine", a derivative of ανηρ (aner) "man". Media Portrayal Andrew is portrayed by Jensen Ackles, this actors as no associations what so ever to this forum or page, and all media belong to their rightful owners Category:Hybrid Category:Original Characters Category:Original Nomads Category:Males Category:Original Hybrids Category:Characters with Special Abilities